Gregor and the Prophecy of Spells
by MelodytheSongbird
Summary: HP UC crossover. Gregor finds out a new portal to the underland and a new prophecy, involving himself, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, and Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

THE SUPER-AMAZING HARRY POTTER-UNDERLAND CHRONICLES CROSSOVER!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Underland Chronicles, sorry. I only own the fictional charries I made up.

GREGOR

- - - - -

Gregor unstuck his face from the foggy train window, across from him, a girl his age sat facing him. The girl was staring at him oddly, her left eyebrow arched.

"Hello." He said awkwardly. "I'm Gregor." He offered his hand for her to shake it, she took it and shook it awkwardly.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is my sixth year. And you?"

"Fifth, I was sick all first year." Gregor lied. He was actually fulfilling dangerous prophecies in a land underground called the Underland. But this was the lie he was told to repeat if anyone asked.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Gregor said quickly. Most likely for his bravery.

"I'm in your house then! And I'm your prefect! Oh, which reminds me, I have to see my friends, I'm off duty right now." Hermione looked at her watch. She stood up and left, her long, slightly messy hair bouncing as she walked out.

- - - - -

HARRY POTTER

- - - - -

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Ron asked as he gulped down another chocolate frog.

"Right here!" Hermione stepped into the comparment. She sat across from Harry and crossed her legs in a casual fashion. "I just met a fifth year Gryffindor that is supposed to be in our year, but was sick all our first year. I think I saw him get sorted second year." She paused and stared at Ron awkwardly. He had half a chocolate frog sticking out of his mouth. "Eat the rest of that thing, Ron, you look disgusting with it halfway out of your mouth!"

There was a knock at the door and a third year handed Harry and invitation to eat lunch with Professor Slughorn.

- - - -

GREGOR

- - - -

"Who's Slughorn?" Gregor thought as he rushed down to compartment C. He opened the door to find a huge man occupying the center seat.

"Hello my boy!" The man boomed and dragged Gregor in the room. He was forced into the seat next to Slughorn. "I am Professor Slughorn!"

"I can see that." Gregor moaned and rubbed his aching arm.

A few more people arrived, including a girl with flame orange hair in his year named Ginny Weasly, she had the same smile as Luxa, who was queen of Regalia now.

Then the final two boys arrived, a boy named Harry Potter with jet black hair and emerald eyes, and the other was Neville Longbottom. Gregor met Harry's gaze and remembered it all over the Prophet the last two summers.

"Hey." Gregor said as Slughorn introduced them to each other. "I'm Gregor."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

LUXA POV!

Luxa ran up and down the halls of the 'train' looking for a boy with a lightning scar, a girl and boy with fiery red hair, a intelligent girl, and Gregor. She ran past a compartment with the letter C on it and saw Gregor's face turn to surprise. She stopped and ran back to the door. She knocked and a boy opened it. The boy had a lightning scar. She first felt surprised that she had found him so fast, but then asked. "Where is Gregor?"

"What's up with your skin?" a snobby-looking boy in green lined robes asked.

"Skin condition." Luxa said hurriedly. "Where is Gregor?" She saw him and ran to his side. "Gregor!" she hissed in his ear.

"What?" he hissed back.

"You must come with me! They have found a new portal to the Underland. It is in the school, Hogwarts?" She tugged on his hand. Then noticed the girl with fiery red hair, "The boy with black hair and the scar and the girl must come with us. They and a girl with great knowledge elsewhere on the train. They are all mentioned in a prophecy, along with you."

"As soon as we get to the castle." Gregor agreed. "Do you have robes?"

"Robes?"

"I'll conjure you some."

"Excuse me, but I would like to get back to what we were doing." The snobby boy said in a distaining tone.

"Oh shut up!" The red haired girl snapped at the boy.

"I would look out for her." Slughorn warned.

Luxa shook her head and left to find a compartment. She found one with a few seats left.

"May I enter?"

A girl with dirty blond hair and unblinking eyes nodded.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I am she called Luxa."

"That is a nice name, Luxa."

"Thank you?" Luxa sat down awkwardly in a seat, face to face with a boy similar to the girl in compartment C. They must be related.

"I'm Ronald Weasly." The boy turned turn a girl with bushy brown hair,

"Did you see that new boy getting on the train, Hermione? I swear I could see scars on his legs, his pants were so short."

"I know that boy. His name is Gregor." Luxa said, shifting her position in her bench.

"And he isn't new, Ron!" scolded the taller of the two girls, "He's been here for ages! He's the boy I met, I told you!"

"He got those scars battling." Luxa stated. Ron and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"We're pulling into Hogsmeade! I need to get my robes." Luna stood up and pulled on her robes. "Why aren't you putting on your robes, Luxa?"

"I..uh…" Luxa's eyes darted around the compartment.

"Slitheryns took them?" Hermione asked, offering her a pair of hers. Luxa nodded, having no idea what Slitheryns were. "Take my spare robes."

"Thank you." Luxa pulled them on over her Underlander clothes.

The train pulled to a stop and Luxa went up to the castle with Hermione, Ron, and Luna, where they took a seat and waited for the first years.

"So, are you new this year, Luxa?"

"Yes…I am from another school."

"Beauxbatons?"

"Yes…" Luxa said unsurely and secretly wished Gregor to come and rescue her. But she soon got to know the strange Overlanders. She actually started to enjoy herself.

**A/N: Okay, Why is Luxa up in the Overland? New Prophecy, DUH! Anyway, Gregor IS magic and is still in love with Luxa. But I did say love interests would change! Who will he fall in love with? DUN DUN DAAAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Worst is yet to come

Fluer Delacour POV

- - - - -

"_Where am I? It eez too dark here!"_ _I was veeziteen my couzeen in New York while Beel was workeeng when I fell into a strange 'ole in zee wall in zee launderee room. And zen I was 'ere._

"What's with this girl?" A snotty voice said from the darkness. "Who are you, Overlander?"

Overlander? What was zat? "I am Fluer Delecour." I stood up and brushed myself off. "Who are you?"

"Ripred." I used my wand to illuminate the area and saw a giant rat looming over me.

"EEP!"

"What do you think, Mareth? Should we trust her or is she evil?" He turned to a large man zat had zee palest zin I 'ave ever zeen. 'E 'ad 'air like mine, zough, but violet eyes.

"Let us take her to Regalia and let Nerrisa decide." Mareth said and picked me up. I keecked at him, but he did not let me goand plazed me on a giont bat. 'E got on and flew off through a series of tunnels and finally arrived in a zity of stone. "Welcome to Regalia, Fluer the Overlander."

Eet waz beeuteeful! I gasped and almost feel off zee bat. "You live 'ere?"

"Yes, I am taking you to the palace as we speak to meet the temporary queen, Nerrissa."

- - - - - -

**Back to Hogwarts and Gregor!**

- - - - - -

Gregor was sitting with his friends, Amina, Claire, and Stanley. Luxa was sitting farther along the table with the prefect he had met on the train, the girl from Slughorn's party, and the girl's brother. She looked like she was having an okay time.

"Gregor, earth to Gregor!" Amina waved her hand in front of Gregor's face. "You're staring at the new girl! You LIKE her, don't you?"

"He totally does!" Claire agreed. Stanley rolled his eyes and took more pudding.

"Lay off 'im!" he shoved Claire away from Gregor. "Who couldn't stare at 'er? She's so pale!" Gregor nodded and ate some more chicken. The doors opened and the boy from Slughorn's party on the train in muggle clothes running down the hall. Claire and Amina stared goo-goo eyed at him.

"Oh, he is SO handsome!" Claire cooed.

"My gosh! He's sitting with the new girl!" Amina gasped as Harry took a seat by Hermione, who was next to Luxa.

"You're jealous of her already?" Gregor asked as Dumbledore stood up. He said something about welcoming the new students and then announced the new teacher.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?" Everyone in the hall seemed to be shocked by the news, Gregor looked over at Luxa, who just sat there and said nothing.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry Potter had shouted in disbelief. Claire, Amina, Stanley and Gregor all stared at him, along with half the hall.

Dumbledore went on, talking about that fact that the Dark Lord had returned, blah, blah, blah.

The four left the hall at the end of the feast with a conversation about whether or not to sign up for Quiddich that year.

"Well, I'm trying out for it. I might not get on, but I'll try." Gregor said as he ran up the staircase as it moved to the left. "What about you, Stan?"

"No way, my balance is worse than a man in the Hog's Head after he's had five bottles of wine!" He said as the staircase stopped and Hermione gave the password. The four ran in as the portrait started to close.

"You just made that up, Stan?" Claire asked and ran by the fire to warm up a little.

"Yup."

"Well, I think I'm going to…" Gregor started when Luxa came into the room with Harry, the girl from the party-what was her name? - And the girl's brother. Gregor ran over.

"Luxa!" he noticed that she was wearing Gryffindor robes. "Where's you get those?" they were slightly large for her.

"Hermione gave them to me on the train." She pulled the robes closer to her body to keep warm. "Why is it so cold?"

"Dementors." Harry said. "They make everything feel cold and miserable." Luxa looked up at him.

"Oh." She leaned over to whisper in Gregor's ear. "What are those?"

"I'd ask Harry Potter tomorrow." Gregor left with Stanley to the boy's dormitories.

- - - - - -

At breakfast the next morning, Gregor sat by Luxa and the girl from the train, who Luxa had introduced to him as Ginny.

"You're going to like Hogwarts, Luxa." Ginny said kindly as they sat down. "But you'll HATE Snape. We all have him this morning. "You're an exchange student, right? From Beauxbatons?"

"Yes. My English is very developed." Luxa said and took some trout.

"Oh! There's Dean, I have to go." Ginny stood up and went over to a boy at the other end of the table.

"The owls are here!" A seventh year wandered by them and pointed to the air above them, which was filling with owls. A tawny one shot towards Gregor with a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak.

"AUGH!" Luxa cried and ducked behind Gregor. "What is that beast?"

"It's an owl Luxa, nothing to be afraid of." He took the prophet and skimmed through it. More stuff about gloom and doom in the wizarding world with You-know-who returning, _"Great,"_ thought Gregor _"More for me to worry about."_

"Who is this 'Dark Lord' Gregor?" Luxa was reading the prophet over his shoulder.

"Evil wizard, like the Bane of the wizarding world." He explained quickly. There was another article about Harry Potter, how important was this guy? He had gone to the DA meetings but didn't go to the ministry, maybe that's why he was never mentioned in the articles about the ministry break-in.

The fifth year Gryffindors were assigned to potions first with the Ravenclaws. Gregor stood up with Luxa, Amina, Claire, and Stanley to head for the dungeons.

Amina and Luxa were chatting very fast about Harry, Amina thought he was just plain dreamy, while Luxa couldn't stand him.

"I am telling you, Amina!" Luxa persisted. "Harry Potter is EXTREAMLY pompous and I do not understand why ANYONE would like him." Amina rolled her eyes.

"But his hair!" Amina sighed.

"Is untidy!" Luxa counteracted Amina's statement. They arrived in the hall of the dungeon as Slughorn burst open the door. The five gathered around a table and sat down. There were cauldrons of potion on the front table, three to be exact. **(A/N There is no felix felicis for the fifth years, and he will make a big speech about O.W.L's) **The girl's faces went dream-like. Gregor looked over at Stanley, who's face had also turned dream-like, then a lovely smell wafted past his nose; it smelled like roses and the strange lotion from the Underland that had cleansed him of the ash from the firelands.

"Now then, let's get started," Slughorn went to the front of the room. "I have three potions in front of me, can you tell me what this one is?" He pointed to one that looked like bubbling mud. Claire raised her hand hesitantly. "Yes, in the middle, Miss?"

"Claire Amora, sir. Is it Polyjuice potion?" Claire looked white as a sheet. Professor Slughorn grinned.

"Yes, Miss Amora! Exactly! How did you know?" He boomed.

"I did some looking in the library last year over the holidays, sir, I was bored." Claire seemed more comfortable. Professor Slughorn looked amused.

"Good for you then, Miss Amora, for being so proactive over your holidays!"

Luxa leaned over and started to whisper in Gregor's ear.

"I need to show you the reason why I am here, Gregor." She sounded urgent.

"Fine, I have some nosebleed nougats in my cloak." He pulled out two candies. "These make your nose bleed, so don't be shocked." He gave the first to Luxa. "Eat that side first." He pointed to the side that made the bleeding start. She nodded and bit off the half of the nougat.

"Oh my!" Claire gasped and jumped back. "Professor Slughorn, Professor Slughorn! Luxa has a bleeding nose!"

Slughorn ran over to their table and examined it. "Someone go with Miss Luxa here to Madame Pomfrey." Gregor jumped up.

"I'll take her, Professor." Gregor took Luxa's hand and lead her out of the room. He offered the other end of the nosebleed nougat to Luxa, who ate it gratefully. "_Tergeo!_" he cleaned the blood from around Luxa's face. "Let's go to the room of requirement so you can tell me why you're here."

"I can tell you now, Gregor, there's a prophecy. And it involves Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Spells

**A/N: Thank you The-One-Called-Demetra for help with the Prophecy!**

Gregor lay in bed, staring at the curtains above him in his four-poster bed.

"Why?" He moaned and turned so that his head fell off the side if the bed. He grabbed a pillow and repeatedly punched it. "Why, why, why, why?" He sat up, head throbbing from the blood rushing to it. He covered his face with the pillow and moaned again. He pulled a scroll from his bedside table. Gregor unrolled it to read the prophecy again.

_**The Prophecy of Spells**_

-

_Spells, and charms, and transfigurations_

_Potions, wands, clock of bells_

_A couple stunning realizations_

_Make the prophecy of Spells_

_When Overlander meets four more_

_All must travel to land below_

_Portal be in magic school_

_All might perish by the rule_

_Spells, and charms, and transfigurations_

_Potions, wands, clock of bells_

_A couple stunning realizations_

_Make the prophecy of Spells_

_One with lightning_

_Two with flame_

_One with intelligence to spare_

_Spells, and charms, and transfigurations_

_Potions, wands, clock of bells_

_A couple stunning realizations_

_Make the prophecy of Spells_

_Each with stick of sparks_

_Each to succeed must make their marks_

_To save the land below_

_All must have something to show_

_Spells, and charms, and transfigurations_

_Potions, wands, clock of bells_

_A couple stunning realizations_

_Make the prophecy of Spells_

"Can't Sandwich make things a little LESS complicated?" he asked the darkness as he released the end of the scroll and it snapped shut. He groaned again and fell back on the bed, hitting his head on the headboard. "Ouch!"

"I think I know how it can be less complicated." A shimmering form of a girl floated through the wall.

Gregor fell off the bed's side, landing on his back. "Who are you?" He searched around for his wand, just in case.

"Amaryllis Stingle." The ghost giggled and did lazy loops above Gregor. She giggled and stopped in front of him. "I know about this place that scroll talks about. There's a passage in the school." She giggled again and soared out of the dormitories.

-----

The next morning, Gregor was determined to see the one with lightning, Harry Potter. He had consulted with Luxa who had been invited to sit with Harry at breakfast. Gregor was to tag along and get Harry to help them find the portal.

"Hello, Hermione." Luxa smiled and took a seat across from Hermione who Gregor remembered from the train. She was reading a thick book.

"_One with intelligence to spare…" _Gregor thought as his eyes scanned the book's cover.

"Hermione, this is."-Luxa started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Hello Gregor." She said quickly, poking her head above the book, smiling, and ducking behind the book again. She turned the page hastily and Gregor could see a look of curiosity cross her face. Luxa rolled her eyes as a boy with Hufflepuff robes walked up next to Luxa with a gleam in his eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Luxa." The boy said smoothly and placed his hand on Luxa's shoulder, but she immediately removed it. She gave him and evil glare and flipped her long silver hair over her shoulder. She gave a disapproving grunt and turned away from the Hufflepuff.

"Leave her alone, Smith!" A 7th year pushed Zacharias Smith away from Luxa. He then started to try to impress Luxa himself, he flashed her a smile that semi-glittered in the light. "Are you okay, miss?" Luxa turned to the 7th year and drew back her hand, then slapped him with all the force she could muster.

"I WAS fine!" she growled through clenched teeth. She curled her fingers into tight fists, as if she were holding two daggers. Gregor could see where this was getting to and his blood was rushing with adrenaline, his vision was starting to alter. He was trying to stay where he was while drawing his wand as Luxa started to pull aside her cloak.

"Oh no you don't! _Protego!_" Ginny had run between the two and cast a shield charm. She glared at the 7th year. "She's not interested, Cormac." She took down the shield and stood by Luxa, then raised her wand and said. "Have you ever had the feeling that you couldn't move your knees, Cormac?"

"No…why?" Cormac stood up and drew his wand. He looked wary and took a step back from Ginny and Luxa. Realization crossed his face as Ginny smiled and flicked her wand.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Cormac fell over, his knees locked. The surrounding Gryffindors were laughing at what had just happened, Gregor caught a glimpse of one of the ghosts covering their mouth to keep from laughing. Hermione jumped up and ran over to Cormac.

"Ginny! You didn't have to do that!" Hermione hissed as she fumbled for her wand and reversed the curse. "You could have just asked him to leave, you know."

"Oh come off it! Did you see how annoyed Luxa was with Cormac? I couldn't stand it!" Ginny straightened her sleeves.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly took a seat at the table as things settled down. Hermione and Ginny gave them a cheery greeting. Luxa also said hello in a friendly matter.

"Hello, Harry!" Luxa smiled as she put some sausages on her plate. "Today is rather clear today, isn't it?" Ron nodded in agreement through a mouthful of eggs.

"Hey Luxa. Yeah, it is brighter than usual this morning." Hey started to put sausages on his plate. Gregor looked from one to the other with a look of confusion.

"Oh yes, Harry, this is Gregor." Luxa introduced Gregor. "He has been helping me around the school." Harry just nodded at Gregor and went to his breakfast, then lifted his head up from his eggs, like he had forgotten an essay.

"You were in the DA last year, weren't you? You seem familiar." He studied Gregor's face. Gregor nodded slowly and went back to his breakfast. He was unable to say anything, for Harry kept talking with Luxa, Ron, or Hermione. The subject matter was all about the layout of the school and the room of requirement.

"Where is the room, Harry?" Luxa asked poking Gregor to make sure he was paying attention. "I have not heard of it yet." Hermione looked over at Gregor and looked at him oddly, as if trying to say "_Honestly Gregor! You didn't show her the room of requirement?_"

"It's on the seventh floor, right across from the painting of dancing trolls, Luxa, maybe during lunch I'll show you." Hermione offered. And idea sparked in Gregor's head. He grabbed his bag and drew the scroll from it, keeping it shut.

"Maybe all of us could go." Gregor stood up when the clock rang out. "We have to go to potions now, but will you meet us during lunch by the room?" Gregor pulled Luxa out of her seat and out of the hall excitedly. Once they were on their way to the dungeons, Gregor punched the air and said with a wide smile, "Now all we have to do is tell them about the Underland and then tell Ginny."

**A/N: Okay, here are the pairings options:**

**Review:**

**LuxaxHarry, RonxHermione, GinnyxGregor**

**HermionexHarry, LuxaxRon, GinnyxGregor**

**LuxaxGregor, GinnyxHarry, RonxHermione (No change)**

**HermionexGregor, GinnyxHarry, LuxaxRon**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Correction: Thank you The-One-Called-Demetra for the WHOLE prophecy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Gregor was finding getting Ginny alone with him and Luxa harder than expected. She was with Dean Thomas between classes until Care of Magical Creatures, when she hung out with Looney-I mean Luna Lovegood. Lunch was looming and they had made little progress. Luxa was doodling bats in her borrowed parchment in Divination, looking bored out of her mind as Trelawney rambled on about the inner eye. Gregor took out a bit of parchment and scrawled note in clicks, taps, and scratches, which he was surprised he even remembered.

** /. //. \ \ \/ \\ \. / \ \/.**

He slipped Luxa the note, she tore some parchment from the roll and scrawled a note back, handing it with a giggle.

**/ \. /. \ / \ //. /. /\ /. /\. /\ / \ .**

Gregor smirked and repressed a laugh, it always was hard to tell what Trelawney was saying. Unfortunately, class was dissmissed and Luxa and Gregor had not told Ginny to meet them. Luxa had run to the door the moment the class was over and caught Ginny on her way out. Gregor ran after her. Luxa was asking Ginny to join her during lunch. Ginny seemed reluctant.

"It would truely be enjoyable, Ginny!" Luxa pressed as the three walked through the halls. "We will be with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, they are going to show us the Room of Requirement."Ginny paused at this piece of news, her books slipping a little in her arms. She then shook her head for what seemed the millionth time.

"I'm sorry Luxa, Gregor, but I promised Dean to meet him." Ginny sped off away from them and into the Great Hall. Luxa opened her mouth agin but her face fell and her mouth shut, looking quite crestfallen.

"Well. This is the room." Shrugged Ron as the five stood in front of a blank wall. Luxa stared at it blankly. She leaned closer to Gregor and tapped him on the shoulder, Gregor turned and looked at her, he nodded slowly.

"Nothing is happening, Gregor." The whisper was audible to a few ears and Ron snickered. Luxa rounded on Ron. "Well, do you see a door?" she hissed. Then pulled aside her cloak the slightest bit to see a flash of metal. Ron backed away from Luxa, tightening his grip on his wand. "I did not think so." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then stared at the wall again, arms crossed. "How do you operate it?"

"Well, what you want it to be, you think it as you walk by, and the door appears." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Luxa closed her eyes and walked to the edge of the hall, and then walked across the hall, her eyes still shut tight. The door opened and revealed a room similar to the prophecy room. Luxa glanced into the room, smiled and ran into the room. "What did you want it to be?"

"The Prophecy Room in Regalia." Luxa grinned broadly and turned to Gregor and the others. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were perplexed. "My home." She explained.

"No! It can't be a prophecy room! All the prophecies were smashed this summer!" Hermione gaped as she walked through the door and looked around. She walked over to a prophecy. "The Prophecy of Gray…" she mouthed. Harry walked over to the Prophecy of Blood.

"Warmblood now a bloodborne death?" He said aloud, touching the words as he read them. His face dropped as he reached the repeating stanzas. "Turn and turn and turn again…what are these?"

"Prophecies. Four are about Gregor." Luxa walked up behind Ron, who was by the Prophecy of Time, and tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped half a mile when she spoke loud and clear in behind him. "The Warrior. But now there is a new prophecy. And we are certain that it involves you three." She turned to the room at large. She strode to the Prophecy of Spells and stroked the lines with the descriptions of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "One with lightning," she turned to Harry. "Two with flame." She turned to Ron. "One with intellegince to spare." She finally turned to Hermione. The three looked shocked. Hermione even gasped. "Sandwhich has foretold of your arrival in the Underland and believes that you will save it in time. Will you believe this as plausible?" Only Harry nodded.

"I'm already mentioned in one. Why not two?" He sounded strangely calm. "So, where is this Underland?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry, you can't really believe her?" Hermione gasped. Luxa stepped forward.

"I am proof the Underland is real. I was born there, I am its queen." She slowly removed her cloak to reveal her Underlander clothing and swordbelt. Ron broke out into a wide grin and laughed.

"Great joke, you two." He managed between laughs. Gregor ran in front of Ron and whipped out his wand.

"You think it's a joke? That the prophecies are fake? I have proof." Gregor pulled up his sleeve and revealed his scars that had never truly faded. "Are these fake?" His tone was sharp and harsh. He put away his wand and put his energy into racing around the room. Finally, he dropped against the wall. He groaned. "These prophecies, have altered my life, gave me nightmares that will never go away, with nothing left from my visits but death, my best friend died, I was nearly killed more than once. To say it was a joke…that it never happened…would be like telling Harry that he had never been given his scar, that he didn't fight the Basalisk, that Cedric wasn't killed by He-who-must-not-be-named." Gregor felt a tug of sorrow when he thought of Ares and Cedric, he had known Cedric two years ago, he had given Gregor quidditch tips during his first year.

Harry had not moved from his spot. But after what Gregor said that he had been through, he stepped forward. "That happened last year, you know that, you were in the DA." Gregor nodded.

"Then you know part of what it's like." Gregor looked up and stared at Harry. "Will you help us find the path to the…" Gregor trailed off. "It's in here!" The others looked at him like he was crazy. "We need to leave, then ask it to transform into the path to the Underland!" He grabbed Luxa's hand and ran out the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran after him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron gaped as the door closed. Luxa shot Gregor a glance and then smiled. Gregor ran past the door, thinking of the grate with vapor swirling out.

_I need a path to the Underland, I need a path to the Underland, I need a path to the Underland!_

The door appeared and he threw it open, they were in a small room, at the back, a grate, and a swirling vapor was pouring out. "I knew it! Where's Ginny?" He turned around and ran out the door again. "Luxa, stay in here while I get Ginny."

"No! I'll get her!" Harry was out of the room in seconds. Ron started after him, but was caught on the shoulder by Luxa.

"You are staying here." She fingered her swordbelt with the other hand. Gregor looked at Luxa the same way he had stared at Solovet when he was told that Horatio and Markus were his body gaurds. "I know how to _persuade_ people."

"_Portal be in magic school_…it must connect to the deadlands or something…" Gregor changed the subject quickly. Ron dropped to the ground and the others heard a 'crunch' of a quill. He put his hand on his head.

"Gregor, Luxa, you are…" Ron started, but Luxa drew a dagger and Gregor drew his wand and Ron fell silent. Hermione kept her gaze on the grate.

"If you say mad or mental, I'll turn you into a poppy!" Hissed Gregor as Harry, who gave Gregor and Luxa a "put-those-down-before-I-use-" Levicorpus "-on-you" look, dragged in Ginny. Ginny allowed herself to be introduced to the Underland and the people they knew before meeting them. "Any questions?" Ron raised his hand after the explanation. "Ron, you better not say we're mental!"

"I won't! I was just wondering if Ripred is like Snape." Ron dropped his hand slowly and sounded serious, but nonetheless, Luxa fell off her chair (Gregor had called for it) for laughing. "I'm serious, your majesty!"

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny snaped and tied her hair back in a tail, then drew her wand. Harry made her put it down. "Up here it's just Luxa. Right?"

"If you wish it." Luxa shrugged and was helped up by Gregor, who gave her a quick kiss and took their seats again. "Are you ready to go?" Luxa stood up again and jumped into the grate as she neared it.

"Like we have a choice, _'and all might die by the rule'_. Thanks Sandwich." Ginny rolled her eyes and ran to the grate and jumped in, followed by Gregor, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. And everything went black.


End file.
